


Hello

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: Sam has been away for a long time, you're there to welcome him home.





	Hello

You weren’t supposed to be here, you were supposed to be at home, being a good friend and dog sitting. Technically, you were still dog sitting, it just so happened you and Macho the Shih-Tzu were at Sam’s house.

No one would blame you, Sam had been gone for weeks on a mission, you missed him terribly. From the way he mouthed at your neck, all teeth and tongue, you’d dare venture he missed you too. You giggle and pull back from him, wanting a proper kiss. He obliges you, picking you up while otherwise occupied. You wrap your legs around him, and he brings you inside. He has the hindsight to make sure Macho follows.

Somehow, in all the fuss to get to the couch, you manage to lose your shirt and bra. Sam all but throws you down on the cushions and rips your pants and undies down your hips. He can’t be bothered to do a proper job, or even to undress himself, so he flips you over and raises your ass in the air. You hear him unzip his pants and squeal in delight when he enters you.

It’s always like this when he’s gone for so long. It’s all grunting and groaning and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Just to get the initial release done and over with. Later you’ll suck his cock for everything it’s worth. Later he’ll eat you out like the goddess you are. Right here, right now, it’s all you can do to keep yourself on the couch. Sam’s onslaught is relentless. Pounding you from behind, his animalistic grunts just add fuel to your fire.

With an animal scream of your own, you cum, hard. Sam isn’t far behind you, getting sloppy in his movements. Before he can come, Sam pulls out of you completely and turns you back over. You know what to do. Grasping Sam’s cock in your hand, you stroke him has he towers over you. When his own orgasm hits him, he can’t help but thrust in your hand. His mouth his wide and no sound comes out as thick spurts of his cum land on your belly.

He sits back on his haunches, chest heaving, looking at the absolute mess that you’ve become. He smirks as he says, “Well hello to you too.”


End file.
